


Light Blue Soul

by Reset (ResetAnon)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResetAnon/pseuds/Reset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the light blue soul, who disliked noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Blue Soul

We were all out on a field trip to this mountain; I think it was called Mt. Ebott? It was supposed to be fun, but… I just wanted to get away from everyone. They’re all so loud. Everyone’s voices sound so mean, like they’re blaming me. Probably for being too slow. Or for being a smelly dumb girl. Or because I was ugly.  
…I wish I could just curl up in a ball and block everything out. Nothing could touch me. Nothing could hurt me. I just wanted everything to stand still.

“…And this is the site where the seven great wizards had sealed the scaaary monsters inside Mt. Ebott, making sure they wouldn’t ever threaten us again!” Everyone cheered. I couldn’t even make sense of what the teacher was saying. I was all the way in the back, and I couldn’t hear her, especially not with everyone being so loud..!

I’d had enough. I wanted to go home, go into my room, and maybe brush my hair, or read a book… The only answer I got was the cicadas ringing in my ears. It’s like they were making fun of me. Every couple minutes, I strayed a little farther from the group. I just wanted to get away from the noise. After a while, I found a little opening into the forest, toward the mountain. Surely, I could just slip away for a few minutes, right..?

I found a nice quiet forest path when I wandered away from the group. I wasn’t worried about getting caught; the one thing I was good at was fading away. I walked further into the forest. Everything is so peaceful around here… No voices, no one to bother me… No one to order me around and I don’t have to worry about disappointing anyone, or taking too long. Maybe I’d find a nice place to rest and take my bow off…

I hated that bow. Like a little piece of cloth is going to make me pretty. But still, my parents insisted on me wearing it to school, so I did.

The hills gradually got steeper as I made my way further from the group. It was getting hot; I looked around for a place to rest… Oh! There was a little shady spot. I climbed inside the alcove, and reveled in the refreshing coolness. This was even better! It was cool inside, and quiet. Maybe I’d spend some more time in here before I went back.

Sitting down, I went through my backpack to find my brush. Pencil case, notebook, plastic knife… Wait, plastic knife?  
I pulled the dangerous looking toy out of my backpack and inspect it. I must have grabbed it in my rush to school today. I had overslept and I have to walk thirty minutes to get to the school building every morning, so I must’ve panicked and grabbed this by mistake. Drat, I guess that meant my hair brush was still at home.

Putting that aside, I looked deeper into the cave. It almost felt like it got larger the further back you went. I wondered how far it went… Why not explore a bit?  
I felt my way further back into the cave, grasping the… vines? Vines on the walls. This place was... really peaceful. Most likely, no one has been here in at least a few years. It was like a place I had to myself.  
And then I tripped. Or maybe fell. All I know is that my feet ceased to be on the ground, and when I turned around, the light coming from outside was getting further and further away. Ah. I was falling. I wondered if I was going to die. All I could hear was the wind. It was so loud…

I heard a thud next, and then some gasping and cries of pain. Oh, that was me. Every inch of my body was dulled by the landing. I took some breaths in between my screams, until the burning settled down into a lingering ache. Fortunately, it didn’t look like anything was really wrong with me. I looked down at where I landed. These golden flowers must have broken my fall. I couldn’t recall their names, but I see them a lot around my house…  
Anyway, where was I? I fell down the mountain… Was I… inside Mt. Ebott? There’s a doorway there… Let’s see what lies on the other side…

“Howdy! I’m Flowey the flower!”

“W…What?”

“You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha?”

“I… What?”

“Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to show you how things work around here!”

“N-No… That’s fine.” 

“Guess little ‘ol m- …What?”

“I’m just gonna… go.”

“W-Wait! It’s dangerous out there, don’t you want me to show you how it works around here?!”

“…Alright.” The faster I got this over with, the faster I can be alone again.  
And so this talking flower went through his explanation of souls and HP and such… I didn’t really listen too closely. I just wanted to leave.

“Run into the pellets! Catch as many as you can!”

I had a bad feeling about this… His voice wasn’t kind at all. I dodged the little white flakes coming toward me.

“L-Let’s try that again, shall we?”

I dodged again. His insults got more severe.

“Is this a joke? Are you braindead?”

As I tried to back away, all pretenses of his nice façade dropped, and his personality finally matched his voice.

“DIE.”

A ring of white pellets- no, bullets- came rushing toward me. I curled into a ball and close my eyes. Then I heard a scream; one that wasn’t my own this time.

“Oh, what a horrible cretin, torturing such a poor, innocent youth like that.” I slowly opened my eyes, only to find a bizarre sight. A… goat woman, I think, was standing in front of me. She towered over me, and I was cast in her shadow. Already frightened from my encounter with “Flowey the flower,” I could only stand there and shake.

“My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. You’re the first human I’ve seen down here. But don’t worry; I’ll take good care of you.” She scooped me up. At first I was frightened, but her soft, quiet voice and motherly warmth convinced me to relax.  
She started her trek through the… Ruins, I think she called them. It was really nice and peaceful. The absence of noise was deafening, and I loved it. 

After a little bit of walking, she asked, “What is this?” and she plucked the toy knife from my hands. With all the confusion, I hadn’t realized I was still holding it. “They give children such dangerous toys nowadays. I’ll take care of it for you, don’t worry.” And with that, it was confiscated from me.

We soon came into a room with lots of chutes. With everything else weird that’s happened to me today, I might as well.

“Um, Miss Toriel, may I get down for a second?”

“Oh, yes child, I’m sorry, I when I saw you I just…” She slowly lowered me to the ground. Before she could grab my hand, I ran over to one of the chutes and chucked my ribbon down.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Just throwing some garbage away.”

We eventually made it to her home, or at least, that’s what I assume it is. It was warm, and I could hear a fire cracking from the doorway.  
“A little later, I’m going to get some groceries. But for now…” Again, she grabbed my hand and took me over to her living room. Sitting in a chair that looked just her size, she grabbed me and put me in her lap. “Let’s brush your hair. It’s all messy from your trip here!”

“O-Oh, thank you…” It’s been a while since someone brushed my hair…

“This is the brush I use for my fur… I hope you don’t mind.” As she stroked my hair next to the crackling fireplace, she talked to me about various things. About my new education and how she’s going to take care of me… I didn’t really care either way. It was quiet down here. I liked that. This was nice too, but I think I liked the quiet more.

After a while, Toriel said she was going to get the groceries.  
“Be good!” was all she left me with.  
I decided to explore the house. There was her room, what seemed to be my room, where I deposited my shoes, and one that I couldn’t get into. It said “under renovation” or something. They didn’t excite me much. Finally, I explored the basement. This was more my kind of place. My footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, eventually leading to a door. It was nice and cool down here, not to mention even quieter than upstairs. Maybe there was someplace even better beyond this door..? It couldn’t hurt to check it out.

With all the strength I could muster, I managed to open one of the giant slabs enough to slip through. As soon as I got through, it closed behind me. In front of me was another long, empty hallway. I followed it in the hopes it would lead to somewhere nice and quiet.

Again I arrived at a big stone door, and again I pushed it open. However, this door led me to a snowy forest. As I was taking in the wonder of this vast, empty place, I heard the slam of the door behind me. Trying in vain to open it, I realized I had just locked myself out of Toriel’s home.

I was at a loss for what to do. I could continue on and see if I could find anything else, or I could wait for Toriel at the door… If she even knows where to look. After a short deliberation, I decided to wait for Toriel. This, it turned out, was a mistake.  
Not long after, snow began to fall, which eventually begat a blizzard. The snow started to pile on top of my body, and I began to shiver. Still, I could wait for Toriel, right? I was sure that at any moment, she’d open up the door to find me.  
Some amount of time had passed, and there was no sign that she was coming. Alright, it was time to go…

W-What?

I was frozen in place. I couldn’t move. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn’t respond. I pounded them with my arms, but I couldn’t feel anything. I didn’t feel anything in my hands either. I tried desperately to wiggle my whole body, but all that got me was a face full of snow as I fell to the ground.  
It was strange, but… It wasn’t loud any more. The winds had ceased, and everything was at a standstill. I wasn’t cold any more either. In fact, I felt… kinda warm. Warm and sleepy. Maybe I’ll sleep for a bit… Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll just take a little nap…

My last thought was that I couldn’t hear anything.


End file.
